An image pickup apparatus has been put to practical use, which detects an amount of image blur (image movement amount) of a subject image on an imaging plane, which occurs due to a change of an attitude of the image pickup apparatus, and cancels the detected image movement amount. This image pickup apparatus corrects the image blur due to the change of the attitude of the image pickup apparatus, for example, by optical image blur correction which corrects a positional relationship between the imaging plane and the subject image by a mechanical mechanism, or by electronic image blur correction which changes an effective area in image data.
The optical image blur correction includes some methods, for example, lens shift type image blur correction and image sensor shift type image blur correction, which are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-053720 (patent document 1). In the lens shift type image blur correction, image blur is corrected by an imaging lens including a correction optical system which is configured to be movable in such a direction as to cancel image blur. In the image sensor shift type image blur correction, image blur is corrected by an imaging element including an imaging plane which is configured to be movable in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the imaging lens.